Pretty Decent
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Benny actually can be a pretty decent guy. and Maureen finds that out, after the yuppie scum save's Joanne's life... oneshot.


**This idea came to me after watching an eppy of One Tree Hill (Which i don't own)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Pretty Decent

"I know Honeybear, I'm sorry I'm late…" Joanne said through her cell phone, from the back of the cab on her way home after a long day of work, "The meeting ran a little late…I know it's almost nine…" Joanne sighed, "Maureen…please, I'll be home in twenty-minutes." Not wanting to deal with Maureen's whining and diva like attitude anymore, Joanne bravely hung up her phone.

"Nagging girlfriend?" The cabdriver smirked in the rearview mirror.

Joanne let out a ragged breath, "Nagging and a drama queen."

"Sounds like you have your hands full." The guy chuckled.

"Yeah…but I love her." Joanne said, her eyes wandering out the window. It was usually still sunny out on her way home, but tonight was a different story. Instead of the sun, she had the company of the moon.

The lawyer's eyes traveled to the sky, her eyes sparkling with delight when they landed on the moon. The last full moon Joanne remembered seeing was Maureen's tight, white ass, sticking out for all to see…

With the diva now in her thoughts, the lawyer couldn't wait to get home and see her. Spending time with Maureen was the perfect way to end the day, no matter what they were doing.

Joanne glanced at her watch, but before she could read any numbers, she heard a loud shriek of squealing tires, the cabdriver loudly cussing, a big bang, and then everything turned black.

Benny was in his Rang Rover waiting patiently at a red light when he saw the car accident occur right before his own brown eyes. His mouth hung open as he saw a speeding car run a red light, hitting a cab head on. He never had seen anything so brutal before. Car parts flew threw the air, and everything seemed to go silent.

After the shock wore off, Benny jumped out of his car, rushing over to the scene, where a small crowed was already beginning to form.

"Is everyone all r-?" His sentence stopped, his eyes catching glimpse of the person in the backseat of the cab.

The cabdriver stumbled out of his car, clutching onto his head. "I didn't even see anyone coming."

"Call 911!" Benny said while throwing his phone at the surprisingly walking driver, as he ran to the backseat, examining the person to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. "Joanne?"

True Benny didn't know much about Joanne. All he really knew was that she was a lawyer, the lawyer who helped the boho's fight against him and his father-in-law. And most importantly she was Maureen's girlfriend. The memory of The Life Café popped in his mind, Maureen and Joanne couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other.

"Joanne?" Benny tried again, this time yanking the smashed in door open. He took in her bloody forehead and motionless body, his heart jumped a beat. She couldn't be dead. He reached in checking for a pulse, finding a very weak one. His head snapped back, "Where's that ambulance?!"

"Ten minutes…" The cabdriver stated while he sank to the ground, his body quaking.

"I don't have ten minutes!" Benny yelled.

Running on adrenaline Benny leaned in the cab, carefully picking Joanne up, cradling her unconscious body in his arms, and ran back to his car. He placed her in, hopped in the driver's seat, and sped off down the street, taking her to the hospital himself.

"Help!" Benny shouted as he ran into the hospital, the lawyer back in his arms.

A nurse was quickly by his side, "What happened?"

"Car accident!" Benny replied franticly.

"Put her here." A doctor stated as he wheeled out a gurney, and began examining her. He looked back up towards the worried landlord. "We need permission to perform surgery, are you in anyway related? Brother, husband?"

"I'm not-" Benny began, his eyes scanning over Joanne once more, his heart pounding. As much as Maureen aggravated him, he couldn't put his old friend in pain of loosing her lover, especially after he witnessed what Roger went through after April had passed. Plus it was Joanne's life on the line, he didn't know her _that_ well, but he couldn't stand to see her die either, "I'm her brother…please, whatever you need to do, just do it!"

"Okay…we'll keep you updated." The doctor said, and quickly wheeled the injured lawyer away.

Benny slowly walked over to the pay phone, his body slightly trembling. He took a breath before picking up the phone, and dialing the all too familiar number, wishing he was calling for the rent. He let it ring, until finally the answering machine picked up.

"Mark…Roger?" Benny began his voice unsteady. "Listen, I'm not calling for the rent this time. I just…I don't know Maureen's number and something happened…I need you guys to come down to the hospital."

A half hour later Maureen burst through the doors, her cheeks stained with tears. Collins was the first to wrap her in a giant hug, trying to calm her down some.

"What happened!?" Maureen frantically asked.

"Joanne was in a car accident." Collins softly said, his hand running through her messy brown curls.

"She's in surgery now." Mark said, placing hand on the diva's shoulder.

Maureen buried her face in Collins chest, "One minute I was talking to her on the phone and the next…she's in surgery!"

"She'll be okay." Collins whispered. "Angel is looking out for her."

About an hour later a nurse walked out with a clipboard in hand. Everyone eyed her, waiting for her to deliver some news, "Joanne Jefferson?"

Maureen was the first to stand, rapidly making her way to the nurse, while Collins, Roger, Mark and Mimi stood closely behind.

"She's asleep right now, but she is going to make it." The nurse said, and Maureen let out a breath of relief.

"Can I see her?" Maureen urgently asked.

"Follow me." The nurse said,

Maureen looked over her shoulder towards the other boho's before following the nurse down the hall.

"It's a good thing Joanne's brother brought her here when he did." The nurse explained on the way to the room. "If they would have waited for an ambulance, I don't think Joanne would have been so lucky."

"Her brother?" Maureen asked, knowing for a fact Joanne had no siblings.

"Yeah, did he go home? I didn't see him in the waiting room with you." The nurse said but then shrugged it off as she continued to explain Joanne's situation to Maureen. "If he also didn't give us permission to perform surgery…I don't think she would have made it-"

"I don't want to know." Maureen cut her off, "I just want to see Joanne."

"Well there she is." The nurse said, coming to a stop in front of a door, motioning inside.

Maureen's breath hitched in her throat at the sight. Joanne was bruised, and cut up, with tubs hooked up to her.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." The nurse said and turned to go,

"Wait before you go?" Maureen said, "I never met Joanne's brother before…what was his name?"

The nurse flipped through her charts, before looking back up at Maureen. "Benjamin Coffin.

Maureen's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe it. "Okay…thank you." She whispered, before heading into the hospital room, going straight to Joanne.

Joanne slept through the whole night, with Maureen by her side, making sure she held on to her hand the entire time.

It was eight in the morning when Maureen felt someone tugging on her hand, her eyes fluttered open. She moved her head to the side and her eyes widened at the sight of a wide awake Joanne.

"Pookie! You're yup!" Maureen was more than happy to kiss the lawyer's face, over and over again.

Joanne smiled, "Okay Honeybear…okay, okay…"

Maureen finally pulled back, tears in her eyes. "Oh my God, I'm so happy you're okay. I love you. I love you _so_ much."

"I love you too." Joanne smirked, pulling Maureen down for a nice tender kiss on the lips. "But baby…what happened?"

"You were in a car accident." Maureen softly answered. "You don't remember?"

Joanne shook her head.

Maureen reached up, tracing down the lawyer's jaw line, tears in her eyes, happy she could still touch her lover. "Benny saved you." She whispered.

"Benny?" Joanne asked.

Maureen nodded, her eyes fixated on Joanne as her hand ran through the lawyer's hair.

"I'm going to go get the doctor." Maureen finally stated kissing the back of Joanne's hand, before leaving. "And call the boho's. They are anxious to see you."

An hour later the rest of the gang showed up. Maureen pulled Collins aside before he went to see the lawyer.

"Can you stay with Joanne until I get back…I have to go do something." Maureen said.

"Sure Mo, take as long as you need." Collins said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks." Maureen smiled as she pulled out of the embrace, and headed out of the hospital on a mission.

Benny sat in his office working on God only knows what when he caught a certain diva storming into his office. He wasn't sure if she looked angry or what, the look on her face showed no emotion, but all Benny knew was that he was scared of what Maureen was going to do, since he did after all make a big decision concerning Joanne's life.

"I'm sorry!" Benny quickly said as Maureen entered his office. He stood to his feet as Maureen approached. "I didn't know what to do, and the doctors said they needed to do surgery right away, so I just said I was her brother. You can hate me all you want, but-"

Benny stopped as Maureen lunged at him, wrapping the yuppie scum in a tight hug, something Benny clearly wasn't used to, not coming from Maureen anyway.

"Thank you!" Maureen said, tears rushing out of her eyes, her face nuzzling into Benny's shoulder.

Benny slowly wrapped his arms around Maureen, pulling her close. "You're welcome."

They hugged for about two minutes, until they finally pulled apart. They shared a bit of eye contact for a moment, nothing really needing to be said, but there was an unspoken air of forgiveness floating around them.

Maureen gave Benny a small smirk before turning around and leaving.

Benny stood still, and soon a smile formed on his lips. Maybe this was the start of earning the boho's friendship back, something he longed to get back for awhile now. None the less he still would have saved Joanne's life whether he earned the right of their friendship or not. Benny could actually be a pretty decent guy.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know...Benny and Joanne have different last names, how can they be related?...but it's okay! Everything worked out in the end and Joanne was saved! **

**I don't own anything!**


End file.
